


Everything

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulda, shoulda, will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make money from them.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be the final drabble in the series folks. 
> 
> I can't thank you enough, for poking me in the first place, and for encouraging me further. This has been a great challenge and I have enjoyed it immensely!
> 
> Unending love to Haldoor as well. For all of the above and so much more!

“Never?” Danny sat heavily across the desk from Steve.

“No,” Simple truth. “Don’t think I would’ve wanted you to fall for it.”

“So what is that knowledge supposed to do?” He leaned back, slouching, eyes closing.

“If you had asked I would have told you about…” Steve took a deep breath. “If we had discussed it, we should have discussed it, I would have promised you fidelity.” His heart melted a bit at making these genuine promises. “If we had discussed it, I would have promised you everything, and followed through.”

“Can we call it discussed, and go to dinner?”


End file.
